Going Crazy
by ShixieL
Summary: KiHyun. Ketika cinta dan obsesi sudah tidak bisa dibedakan lagi. Prologue Oneshot. First Chap is Prologue-Hints. "Your love is hurting me, Kibum.." This is not love. It ain't love. This is only your obsession. Kibum-Kyuhyun.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ketika cinta dan obsesi tidak dapat dibedakan lagi...**_

" _Apa-apan kau Kim Kibum!"_

 _Dengan segala tenaga yang tersisa, Kyuhyun memberontak._

" _Hentikan kegilaan ini!"_

" _Lepaskan aku Kibum!"_

 _Suara tinggi Kyuhyun justru membuat Kibum semakin bergeming._

 _ **I know my love  
Don't call it obsession, you don't know love  
Don't say I've gone crazy  
You don't know my heart  
You can never be separated from me**_ _ **..**_

" _Should I cut your arms.. to dare touching what's mine?"_

 _Kibum masih bergumam._

" _Ah, tetapi Kyuhyun hanya mencintaiku.. Dia hanya mencintaiku... benar kan Baby Kyu?" Kibum tertawa pelan_

 **ONE SHOT WITH KIHYUN PAIRING**

 **DEDICATED FOR 'CHUNG'**

 **Will be uploaded within 24 hours only if readers be dear to me and review.**

 **Love, Shixiel.**


	2. Going Crazy

**Disclaimer: Yeah, Kyuhyun is definitely mine, along with the universe. *me is dreaming*. And Going Crazy by Song Jieun and Bang Yongguk are theirs whoever have the legal claim on it.**

 **Length: around 5000 words. One Shot.**

 **Genre: I love angst, judge meeeehhhh**

 **Pairing: KiHyun**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **Suggestion: While reading, you may listen to Going Crazy (Song Jieun-Bang Yongguk) and Creep by Radiohead.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **It's not love  
This isn't love  
It's just your obsession  
Wherever  
Whatever I do  
It's frightening  
The you who watches me**

Pagi itu masih terasa dingin, hanya segelintir mahasiswa yang sudah menampakkan diri di universitas tempatnya menimba ilmu.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan jaket dan syalnya. Semilir angin berhembus cukup membuatnya menggigil kedinginan. Yah, dia memang tidak menyukai dingin. Hidungnya memerah dan tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menggosokkan kedua tangannya. Walau tidak membantu menghangatkan jemarinya yang hampir saja membeku.

Kalau saja tidak ada kelas hari ini, ingin rasanya Ia meringkuk di kasur kamarnya, tanpa harus mengindahkan cuaca dingin yang tidak normal ini. Kyuhyun melangkah menuju lokernya, sedikit menghela nafas, sambil melepas sarung tangan yang sedari tadi dikenakannya.

3..1...7...3...

Nomor kombinasi lokernya, well, tentu saja nomor itu bukan tanggal lahir, atau tanggal-tanggal tertentu. Kyuhyun bukan tipikal yang mainstream dalam memilih kombinasi acak nomor lokernya, terlebih semenjak kejadian itu. Seminggu sekali ia mengganti angka kombinasinya.

Tangannya mengepal. Jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih kencang. Kyuhyun menatap loker yang mulai terbuka sedikit gemetar.

Matanya tidak berkedip sekejapun. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya, hanya tangannya yang menyusup masuk.

Lagi-lagi, sebuah surat lagi.

Kali ini bahkan lebih tebal dari biasanya.

Nafas Kyuhyun tertahan. Tangannya kembali gemetar hebat. Namun tak urung diambilnya surat tersebut. Amplop coklat berukuran lumayan besar.

Kembali tak ada nama pengirim.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Meneguk ludah, dibukanya amplop tersebut. Secarik kertas terlipat diambil dan dengan nafas yang masih tertahan, seakan berat bahkan hanya untuk mengambil oksigen, Kyuhyun mulai membaca kata-kata yang tergores di kertas itu.

' _My dear Kyuhyunnie..._

 _I love you, you know it, don't you?_

 _Kyuhyunnie,, tahukah kau, aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau begitu indah.. begitu menawan... Kau milikku... Kau milikku... Jangan biarkan tangan lain menjamahmu..Mereka tidak pantas menyentuhmu, kau tahu kan? Aku tidak akan mengampuninya.. kau tahu kan? Kau itu milikku. Selamanya milikku_

 _Mr.K'_

Kyuhyun meremas kertas itu, huruf-huruf coretannya berwarna merah coklat. Perut Kyuhyun melilit membayangkan entah dengan tinta terbuat dari apa orang itu menulisnya.

Lutut Kyuhyun bergetar.

Kembali tangan Kyuhyun merogoh amplop itu, beberapa lembar foto ada disana. Foto dirinya yang diambil diam-diam. Foto dirinya kemarin.

Kyuhyun mendadak merasa mual.

Keringat dingin mulai membanjir. Dia ketakutan. Ini tidak hanya terjadi sekali dua kali tetapi sudah beberapa bulan ini.

Tidak, pikir Kyuhyun. Dia tidak boleh lemah. Dia tidak akan terlihat ketakutan. Semua kegilaan ini harus berakhir. Dengan menguatkan tekad, Kyuhyun kembali memasukkan semua foto dan kertas yang telah diremasnya kedalam amplop. Ditegakkan tubuhnya, dan mengambil nafas panjang, Kyuhyun kembali berjalan menuju cafe kampus. Sepertinya dia butuh coklat panas lebih dari apapun.

.

.

Secangkir besar cokklat panas blueberry memang sangat membantu menjernihkan kekalutannya. Kyuhyun menyesap pelan-pelan coklat panasnya. Di mejanya terpampang buku tebal. Dan laptop yang menyala, menampilkan power point yang belum rampung.

Tugas kuliah memang membuatnya sedikit kewalahan. Terlebih otaknya entah bagaimana detik ini seakan sulit diajak bekerja sama, ditambah harus dipresentasikan siang ini pula.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mulai menggigiti kukunya sendiri.

"Pagi Kyuhyun.." Sapaan seseorang membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau mendongak.

Senyum tercetak di bibirnya. "Selamat pagi Sunbae.." Sapa Kyuhyun.

'Sunbae' yang disapa Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, memamerkan kedua lesung pipinya. Di tangannya secangkir cairan pekat mengepul.

Pasti Americano, batin Kyuhyun.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Sunbae tersebut.

"Tentu saja Sunbae, silahkan..." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menyingkirkan buku-buku tebalnya yang tergeletak. Jantung Kyuhyun berdesir. Sunbae yang beberapa minggu ini selalu ia pikirkan sekarang berada dihadapannya. Dan masih dengan senyum mautnya pula.

"Tugas kuliah?" Tanya Siwon sunbae, matanya melirik tumpukan buku yang tadi disingkirkan oleh Kyuhyun, serta laptop yang masih menyala. Siwon adalah sunbae di kampusnya, meskipun mereka berbeda jurusan tetapi Kyuhyun satu kelas dengan adiknya, Jiwon.

"Iya sunbae." Angguk Kyuhyun, membuat Siwon kembali tersenyum. 'Manis sekali.' Pikir pemuda itu. Tangan Siwon terulur, menyibakkan poni Kyu yang sedikit panjang dan menutupi mata.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud.." Siwon terkejut sendiri dengan spontanitasnya, sementara Kyuhyun justru pipinya memerah. Untungnya situasi canggung itu langsung terpecahkan oleh kedatangan pelayan.

"Silahkan blueberry muffinnya." Sambil meletakkan sepotong muffin kesukaan Kyuhyun di meja, membuat kening Kyuhyun berkerut.

"Siwon sunbae memesan ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ah, tidak, aku tidak memesan apa-apa." Kyuhyun yang kebingungan menatap kembali pelayan yang masih berdiri disana. "Ah, ini ada pesan dari tuan yang tadi menyuruh saya mengantarkan kue ini ke meja tuan." Ucap pelayan tersebut sambil mengangsurkan secarik kertas kecil.

" _Dear baby Kyunnie,_

 _Aku pesankan blueberry muffin kesukaanmu. Bukankah kau selalu suka memakan ini sambil minum segelas coklat, hmm? Apalagi ketika kau sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. Sungguh manis, namun, jangan menggigiti kukumu lagi sayang.._

 _Ah, jangan biarkan Choi Siwon menyentuhmu. Kau tahu, aku tidak suka berbagi. Kau tahu, aku tidak suka jari-jarinya menyentuh apapun yang menjadi milikku._

 _Apakah harus kuhilangkan jari-jari itu? Sungguh.._

 _Aku mencintaimu.._

 _Mr. K"_

Muka Kyuhyun memucat.

Dengan panik Kyuhyun berdiri, menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri, mencoba mencari sosok itu.

Kembali tangannya gemetar, tidak ada siapapun..

Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk.

Tidak mungkin, orang itu pasti masih berada di sekitar sini. Kenapa dia selalu mengikutiku? Aku sudah muak. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun berteriak dan menangis, namun hanya ketakutan dan rasa frustasi.

Kumohon.. Jangan begini...

Jangan begini...

Jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini...

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Sampai ia sendiri bisa mengecap rasa asin dimulutnya.

Siwon yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menopang tubuh Kyuhyun dan mendudukannya di kursi. Khawatir, pemuda itu bahkan mengelap keringat dingin yang muncul di pelipis Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya.

Bagaikan tertampar, Kyuhyun membelalakkan mata. Cepat dan kasar ia menepis tangan Siwon. "Jangan-jangan sentuh aku, Sunbae."

Kembali rasa takut menyerang Kyuhyun. Jangan sampai 'dia' melihat kejadian barusan... Kumohon Tuhan,, jangan biarkan dia melihatnya...

Suara dering telefon membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang masih mematung tidak mengerti.

" _Yo-yoboseyo?"_

" _Baby..."_

" _Ka-kau... Mau apa kau?"_

" _Baby.. Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku tak suka.. kalau ada orang lain menyentuh apa yang menjadi milikku. Haruskah... Kukuliti saja dia?"_

" _Ta-tapi.."_

" _Aku mencintaimu.. Saranghae...You are mine, Cho Kyuhyun..You are only mine..."_

Dan sambungan telefon itu terputus seketika.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Mengatur kembali detak jantungnya.

.

.

.

 **I follow in your shadow  
I make a phone call  
I become thrilled at the sound of your shaking** **breath  
**

.

.

Kim Kibum memandang dingin. Masih setia berdiri bersandar dibawah rimbunan pepohonan, di pojok dan tersembunyi dari pandangan. Matanya tak lepas menatap gerak-gerik Kyuhyun.

Sebuah seringaian kembali tercetak diwajahnya, bisa jelas didengarnya suara Baby Kyuhyunnya. Suara yang sangat merdu membelai gendang telinganya walau sedikit bergetar. Namun justru itu yang membuat Kibum menjadi sedikit excited.

Bisa dilihatnya Kyuhyun duduk bersandar di cafe kampus, rambutnya yang sedikit ikal tertiup angin sepoi. Sungguh, ingin sekali Kibum memainkan anak rambut itu, dan menyisipkannya ke belakang telinga Kyuhyun.

Mata Kibum kembali memincing mengingat kejadian barusan. Berani-beraninya orang itu menyentuh Kyuhyunnya.

Kibum tidak suka Kyuhyunnya disentuh orang lain. Kibum tidak suka cara Siwon melihat Kyuhyun, begitupun sebaliknya. Darah Kibum mendidih.

Tangannya ia masukkan ke saku jaket kulit yang ia kenakan. Menggenggam erat sebilah belati kecil yang selalu ia simpan di saku. Cengkeramannya mengerat.

Matanya memejam. Ujung jarinya merasakan tajam bilah belati itu. Jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Should I pull out your eye balls Choi Siwon? For you to dare look at my Kyuhyun like that..?" Kibum bergumam pelan.

"Should I cut your arms.. to dare touching what's mine?"

Kibum masih bergumam.

"Ah, tetapi Kyuhyun hanya mencintaiku.. Dia hanya mencintaiku... benar kan Baby Kyu?" Kibum tertawa pelan. Dengan senyuman dingin, dia berbalik. Genggamannya ia lepaskan, dan justru ia memasang ear phone, mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tadi berpacu melawan adrenalin.

.

.

 **My heart runs after your increasingly quick steps**  
.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengumpat panjang pendek sambil berjalan setengah berlari. Hari sudah larut, dan dengan bodohnya ia ketinggalan bis. Salahkan saja dosennya yang dengan seenaknya memberikan tugas analisa yang membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar berada di perpustakaan kampus sampai lupa waktu.

Menarik nafas panjang, Kyuhyun kembali mempercepat langkahnya, apartment studio tempatnya tinggal memang tidak begitu jauh dari kampus, hanya 10 menit naik bus atau sekitar 35 menit berjalan kaki, namun apartment itu juga terletak di ujung jalan.

Suara langkah kaki Kyuhyun bergema di sunyinya jalanan. Oke, sekarang Kyuhyun memang parno sendiri. Seribu satu skenario berkecamuk di pikirannya. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba dia diculik? Atau disekap?

Kyuhyun menggeplak dahinya sendiri. Sempat-sempatnya ia berpikir macam-macam. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Kyuhyun tidak menyadari ada langkah kaki selain ia.. dua.. tidak.. empat meter dibelakangnya...

Kyuhyun meneguk ludah, kembali mempercepat langkah kakinya. Tidak peduli kakinya sedikit terseret.

Dia harus secepatnya sampai di apartmentnya.

Harus.

.

.

 **I think I'll go crazy  
The long night gets darker  
Under the dead streetlamp in front of your house  
I'm watching you through the crack in your window  
Until the night ends  
Come on and find me  
You keep playing a suffocating game of hide-and-seek with me  
You, you, you  
You're inseparable from me**

.

.

.

Kibum memiringkan kepalanya. Hampir saja dia hilang kesabaran dan kehilangan kontrol diri.

Hampir gila rasanya ketika indra penciuman Kibum merasakan segelintir wangi almond dan madu serta vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Kibum menyesap dalam-dalam wangi yang sangat ia rindukan.

Bahkan Kibum mulai sangat merindukan sentuhan Kyuhyun.

Mulai merindukan tatapan mata karamel itu.

Kibum merindukan segalanya yang ada pada Kyuhyun.

Dilihatnya Kyuhyun tergesa-gesa masuk dalam bangunan apartment. Kibum terdiam, diputarnay tubuhnya dan melangkah pelan menuju sisi bangunan sebelah kiri.

Lantai tiga, kamar nomor 302. Pojok, dengan jendela menghadap sisi buntu. Setelah ini Kyuhyun akan menghidupkan lampu, mengecek keluar melalui jendela, dan menutup tirai. Kemudian tepat jam dua belas lebih lima menit, Kyuhyun akan mematikan lampu.

Ya, Kibum hafal semua kegiatan Kyuhyun. Mulai dari ia membuka mata sampai merebahkan dirinya lagi ditempat tidur. Apakah Kibum seorang stalker? Mungkin tidak, mungkin juga iya. Tidak masalah baginya.

Kibum berdiam di bawah lampu jalanan di ujung gang. Menunggu. Sepuluh detik lagi.

10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1 .. Lihat, benarkan? Kyuhyunnya pasti melihat kearahnya. Kibum menyeringai.

Aku mencintaimu Kyuhyunna... Bisiknya.

Kau tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dariku.. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu... apapun.. kapanpun.. bagaimanapun...

Disisi lain, Kyuhyun yang membuka tirai, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, hanya ingin memastikan apakah orang itu masih mengikutinya. Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian, jemarinya meraih tirai jendela.

Dia disana.

Berdiri..

Dengan tatapan lurus tertuju pada Kyuhyun...

Kyuhyun menyentakkan tirai, menutupnya kembali dengan penuh tenaga. Tubuhnya merosot.

Sudah berhari-hari hal ini terjadi. Heck, bahkan sudah berbulan-bulan.

Kyuhyun sudah lelah. Kyuhyun menekuk kedua lututnya, memeluk sendiri kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua kakinya.

'Lepaskan aku Kibum-ah.. Cukup...'

.

.

.

Siang itu Kyuhyun menjalani aktivitas nya seperti biasa. Kelas demi kelas, dan istirahat siang yang sudah ditunggu, yah, semua mata kuliah itu jelas membuat semua energinye terkuras. Berlari kecil ke cafe dimana teman-temannya berkumpul.

"Hey, Kyu! Duduk sini!" Ucap salah satu temannya, Hyukkie sambil menunjuk bangku kosong disebelahnya. Dan Kyuhyun sedikit melebarkan matanya saat di depan kursi kosong itu duduk Choi Siwon, tersenyum sambil memandangnya lekat, membuat Kyuhyun tersipu sendiri.

Dengan sedikit ragu Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya disana. Takut canggung, namun kehadiran Hyukkie dan beberapa lainnya membuat suasana meriah. Saling bercanda bahkan melempar makanan. Yah, walau umur mereka sudah lebih dari dua puluh tahun namun tetap saja tingkahnya hampir bisa disamakan dengan anak SD.

Siwon tak habis pikir, mungkin hatinya sudah tertawan. Tak lepas ia memandang Kyuhyun, dan terkikik ketika melihat Kyuhyun sibuk berkutat dengan cheese cake dan caramel macchiato nya. Cara makannya sungguh unik dan membuat Siwon gemas sendiri.

"Ada selai blueberry di pipimu..." celetuk Siwon sambil menunjuk ujung bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersentak dan dengan polosnya ia mengusap-usap bibirnya dengan lengan bajunya, membuat Siwon kembali terkekeh karena bukannya membersihkan justru membuat muka Kyuhyun lebih belepotan.

"Cara makanmu sungguh menggemaskan Kyunnie.." Bisik Siwon sambil mengusap ujung bibir Kyuhyun dan pipi Kyuhyun, dan selai blueberry yang sekarang menempel di ujung ibu jarinya ia jilat sendiri.

Terang, muka Kyuhyun berubah menjadi kepiting rebus. Sungguh memalukan.

"Kau ini. Tidak bisa ya tidak menggoda adik kelas, heh?" Salah satu teman mereka berucap sambil menyiku Siwon yang tertawa.

BRAKK

Gebrakan di meja, membuat semua orang berjengit.

Kibum berdiri disana. Tak diindahkannya tatapan yang lain. Matanya hanya melihat Kyuhyun. Rahangnya mengeras. Kyuhyun tercekat. Tidak mampu melakukan apapun.

"Ikut aku." Desis Kibum sambil mencengkeram lengan Kyuhyun. Matanya berkilat penuh amarah. Tanpa ba bi bu, ia hampir menyentak Kyuhyun untuk bangun dari tempat duduknya, membuat Kyuhyun menjerit tertahan.

"Sa-sakit.. Lepaskan.." ronta Kyuhyun.

Siwon yang meilhat kejadian itu segera bangkit dan satu tangannya menepuk pundak Kibum. "Hey, jangan kasar begitu. Lepaskan Kyuhyun."

Kibum berbalik, matanya nyalang menatap Siwon.

"Get rid of your arm now. Or I'll rip it apart from your body." Kibum berkata. Bahkan lebih dingin dari es serta merupakan ancaman. Tidak ada nada candaan disana., membuat yang lain terhenyak.

"I do not... repeat myself..." tekan Kibum.

Kyuhyun yang sangat mengerti sifat Kibum, langsung berdiri. Menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Kita pergi Kibum. Ayo..." Kyuhyun membujuk Kibum pelan.

Kibum berbalik, melangkah pergi, menarik Kyuhyun bersamanya. Walau begitu Kyuhyun sempat mengucapkan kata 'gwenchana' terhadap teman-temannya.

.

.

 **Have you gone crazy?  
Why are you like this?  
Please just leave me alone now  
Seeing you is suffocating  
Please disappear from my sight**

.

.

Kibum terus menarik Kyuhyun, tak pedulikan walau Kyuhyun meronta, berontak dan entah apalagi.

Sampai mereka tiba di atap kampus yang jarang dikunjungi dan Kibum melepaskan pegangannya terhadap Kyuhyun atau lebih tepatnya menghempaskan Kyuhyun ke arah dinding tempat pintu tadi ditutup dengan kencang.

Kibum memerangkap tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya hanya berjarak kurang dari dua puluh senti. Lekat, tanpa ada ruang.

Hanya suara tarikan nafas yang terdengar di telinga mereka, bersamaan dengan degup jantung yang tak beraturan.

Kibum tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari mata Kyuhyun, seperti memantrainya.

Dengan penuh penekanan ia berbisik tepat di telinga Kyuhyun. 

"Jangan pernah... tersenyum untuk orang lain..."

"Jangan pernah.. melihat orang lain selain aku.."

"Jangan pernah.. membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu selain aku..."

"Aku tak akan mengampuninya.. Aku tak kan mengampuni siapapun yang berani menatapmu, berani membuatmu tersenyum... berani menyentuhmu.."

Desahan nafas hangat Kibum penuh dengan kebencian nyata.

"You.. are mine... Cho Kyuhyun.."

Kibum berbisik... mengecup daun telinga Kyuhyun... Sedikit menjilat.. sekedar mengecap rasa kulit Kyuhyun..

Kyuhyun kembali gemetar. Apa-apaan orang ini.

Amarah Kyuhyun memuncak, ia berang, jelas. Siapa yang tidak marah jika ada orang yang seenaknya muncul, mengacaukan suasana, menariknya paksa, membuntutinya seakan dia adalah bayangan hidup.

Mengumpulkan tenaga, Kyuhyun mendorong Kibum menjauh.

"Apa-apan kau Kim Kibum!"

Dengan segala tenaga yang tersisa, Kyuhyun memberontak.

"Hentikan kegilaan ini!"

"Lepaskan aku Kibum!"

Suara tinggi Kyuhyun justru membuat Kibum semakin bergeming.

"diam.."

"Lepaskan aku Kibum! Lepaskan! Aku bukan siapa-siapamu!"

"diam..." bsisk Kibum menggertakan rahangnya kuat.

"Dengar! Aku menyukai Choi Siwon. Kau dengar?! Aku menyukai Choi Siwon dan kau tidak punya hak apapun dihidupku, jadi lepaskan aku sekarang!" Teriak Kyuhyun frustasi.

"DIAM!" Kibum balas membentak dan memukul dinding dengan kepalan tangannya, tidak peduli walau tangannya terluka atau bahkan buku jarinya mungkin mengalami keretakan.

Satu tangan Kibum memerangkap kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan memegangnya erat diatas kepala Kyuhyun, sedang satu tangannya meraih dagu Kyuhyun. Memaksa Kyuhyun melihat kearahnya.

"Kau itu milikku Kyuhyunna."

"Kau ITU MILIKKU."

"KAU MENCINTAIKU!" Bentak Kibum. Membuat airmata Kyuhyun meleleh.

"Kau gila Kibum. Apa kau sudah gila?" Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan aku. Pergi.. Pergi..." Isak Kyuhyun semakin keras. Mentalnya sudah tidak sanggup menghadapi Kibum. "Kumohon pergi.. Aku tidak mau melihatmu.. pergi.." Kyuhyun memohon.

Tatapan Kibum melembut, jemarinya menyusuri wajah Kyuhyun, menghapus jejak airmata Kyuhyun bahkan mengecup singkat pipi Kyuhyun.

Kemudian tanpa bicara apapun, dia berbalik, melepaskan Kyuhyun dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

 **You can never break away from me  
You have no one to love but me  
Try to escape  
Wherever you are  
I can see you  
You know deeply  
You can never break away from me  
You have no one to love but me  
Look at me now  
I don't wanna cry no more, more**

.

.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Kibum tidak muncul lagi di hadapan Kyuhyun. Meskipun Kyuhyun tahu pasti kalau Kibum masih mengikutinya. Masih membuntutinya.

Tetapi paling tidak, sosok Kibum tidak secara terang-terangan muncul dan menerrornya. Kyuhyun sudah lelah. Apalagi semenjak kejadian itu pula, Siwon menjauhi Kyuhyun.

Rutinitas Kyuhyun kembali seperti semula. Berangkat kuliah, dan di siang hari ia masih duduk di cafe kampus, menyesap coklat panas atau caramel macchiato, sambil menggigiti sepotong blueberry muffin atau cheese cake dengan selai blueberry sambil mengerjakan tugas kampus, melanjutkan kuliah, kemudian entah kerja part time di petang hari atau sekedar berbelanja. Pulang jam 9 malam, dan tepat jam 11.30 dia akan membuka tirainya. Lalu mematikan lampu jam 12.15.

Dan Kibum masih akan tetap mengikutinya, mengirimi semua foto yang diambilnya diam-diam, mengirimkan sms-sms di waktu-waktu tertentu.

Kyuhyun diam.. Dia sudah lelah menangis. Lelah mengikuti permainan Kibum. Dia bahkan tidak peduli lagi. Terserah.

Seandainya saja bisa begitu...

Tetapi kegilaan ini terus berlanjut...

Menyesakkan...

.

.

.

 **Get lost  
Just back off  
I really can't breathe  
Wherever I go  
Wherever I am  
It's frightening  
The you who follows me**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun membuka paket yang tadi pagi diantarkan ke apartmentnya.

Didalamnya berisi sebuah CD lagu yang baru kemarin ia inginkan ketika Kyuhyun secara tidak sengaja mampir ke toko CD sepulang pekerjaan part time nya. Dan sebuah surat.

" _Aku tahu kau menginginkan ini..."_

Kyuhyun melemparkan begitu saja kaset CD yang begitu diinginkannya dan membuka bungkusan lain.

Sebuah syal.

" _Jangan sampai kau kedinginan.. Kau kan gampang sekali sakit.. Apalagi kemarin kau sudah bersin berkali-kali.."_

Dan bungkusan lain berisi band aids dan peralatan first aid kits lainnya.

" _Sungguh ceroboh, bagaimana bisa kau terkena duri bunga di taman?"_

Dan bungkusan terakhir.. berisi foto Siwon yang disobek di bagian tangan kanan...

" _I can't forgive anyone who dares touching what's mine. Next time, it won't be only the pic I tore apart."_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Kyuhyun berteriak sekencangnya. Ia lemparkan semua barang-barang dan bungkusan bungkusan itu. Meremas rambutnya, frustasi.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A hundred times  
Tens of thousands of times  
I've called you  
But why, why is there no answer?  
Did you forget?  
It's already been a thousand days since we met  
I prepared a gift you'd like  
I sit on the street you frequently travel  
I'm waiting for you**

.

.

Kibum melenggang dengan tenang memasuki sebuah coffeeshop lumayan ternama. Bell berbunyi.

"Selamat datang!" Kyuhyun menyapa ceria, sebelum menyadari siapa yang datang.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

Kibum hanya memandang Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan menunggumu di tempat biasa kita bertemu, setelah kau selesai kerja."

Belum sempat Kyuhyun membalas, Kibum kembali menghilang dari hadapannya. Membuat Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas panjang.

Kibum memasukkan tangannya ke saku jas. Kotak kecil berlogo Tifanny ada disana. Ya, tepat hari ini adalah tepat seribu hari semenjak ia bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun. Setelah terpisah lebih dari sepuluh tahun.

Dan sudah ia pastikan hari ini, ia akan melamar Kyuhyun.

Kibum tersenyum, Kyuhyun pasti menerimanya. Bukankah Kyuhyun sangat mencintainya? Sebesar cintanya pada Kyu?

Kibum duduk di bangku taman tempat Kyuhyun pastinya lewat jika ia pulang nanti. Sesekali Kibum melirik jam tangannya. 8.55, lima menit lagi Kyuhyun pulang dari tempat kerja part time nya.

9.03 ... Belum ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun

9.20... Kyuhyun masih belum terlihat.

9.47 .. Habis sudah kesabaran Kibum. Dengan tergesa, dia menegakkan tubuhnya. Sekali lagi dia men-dial nomor handphone Kyuhyun.

'Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju, sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan.'

Kibum berdecak. Kemana Kyuhyun? Mengernyitkan dahinya. Sesuatu terjadi pada Kyuhyun?

Kakinya mulai bergerak bahkan tanpa dikomando.

Kibum berlari. Sekencang yang ia bisa. Menelusuri jalan yang biasa dilewati Kyuhyun. Ia berlari berputar tanpa berhenti, menuju coffeeshop yang ternyata sudah kosong tanpa siapapun didalamnya. Kembali menuju apartment Kyuhyun.

Dan tiba-tiba ia berhenti.

Matanya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil seseorang.

Seorang namja.

Choi Siwon.

Laki-laki tidak tahu diri itu lagi.

Darah Kibum mendidih.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu makan malam besok? Untuk permintaan maaf sudah mengabaikanmu beberapa hari ini?" Ucap Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Baiklah sunbae. Hati-hati karena aku akan menghabiskan isi dompetmu." Canda Kyuhyun. Membuat Siwon mengacak gemas rambutnya.

"Hyung.. panggil aku hyung mulai sekarang.."

Pipi Kyuhyun merona.

"Nde... Hyung..." ucapnya pelan sembari menundukkan kepala.

Dan detik berikutnya terasa seperti neraka yang seakan membeku bagi Kibum, karena dia menyaksikan Siwon, mencium kening Kyuhyun tepat didepan batang hidungnya.

"Aku pergi dulu Kyuhyunna.." Pamit Siwon sambil mengendarai mobilnya menuju pusat kota.

.

.

.

.

 **I know my love  
Don't call it obsession, you don't know love  
Don't say I've gone crazy  
You don't know my heart  
You can never be separated from me**

.

.

"APA-APAAN KAU KIBUM. HENTIKAN." Kyuhyun berteriak sekencangnya ketika Kibum dengan paksa menyeretnya ke arah taman, ke tempat mobil Kibum diparkir.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriak Kyuhyun lagi yang jelas tidak diindahkan oleh Kibum. Dengan kasar dihempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun ke arah lursi penumpang didepan dan dipasangkannya sabuk pengaman. Kibum masuk kemobil dan mengunci semua pintu sebelum mulai menstarter mobilnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"KIM KIBUM. LEPASKAN AKU! KAU SUDAH GILA. MAU KAU BAWA KEMANA AKU?"

Kibum bahkan tidak menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyuhyun, hanya buku jarinya memutih menggenggam kemudi.

"DIAM! Atau aku akan menabrakkan mobil ini." Balas Kyuhyun sambil menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam. Membuat Kyuhyun terdiam seketika, walau begitu panik.

"Turuti kata-kataku." Perintah Kibum.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan kedua tangannya. Digigitnya lagi bibirnya, kenapa Kibum suka sekali menyiksanya seperti ini?

Kenapa Kibum bertingkah seakan nyawa sudah tak penting lagi begini?

"Ambil kotak kecil disaku jasku."

Dengan tangan bergetar, Kyuhyun mengambil kotak Tiffany di saku jas Kibum.

"Buka dan kenakan cincin itu di jari manismu."

"A-apa?"

"LAKUKAN!"

Kyuhyun menatap sengit pada Kibum, membuka kotak itu dan sebuah cincin terlihat. Terbuat dari titanium putih. Polos tanpa batuan apapun, namun di dalam lingkaran cincin itu ada pahatan apik. Bertuliskan namanya ... dan nama Kibum...

"Pasang dijarimu."

Kyuhyun menatap cincin ditangannya. Mengerti maksud Kibum.

Mengambil nafas panjang, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak.. Aku tidak mau." Ucapnya tegas.

Kibum menoleh. "Kubilang pasang!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU KIM KIBUM!" Kyuhyun membuka jendela mobil dan melemparkan cincin itu ketengah jalan. "CUKUP!."

Mendadak Kibum menginjak pedal rem. Membanting kenudi dan menepikan mobil. Senyap, sampai Kibum memukul kemudi dengan kedua tangannya. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Cho Kyuhyun..."

.

.

 **Have you gone crazy?  
Why are you like this?  
Please just leave me alone now  
Seeing you is suffocating  
Please disappear from my sight**

.

.

"Karena kau sudah keterlaluan. Kau gila! Kau membuntutiku! Kau tidak waras Kibum!"

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu..."

"Kau terobsesi padaku, Kibum. Bukan mencintaiku."

"AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

"Ini bukan cinta... ini bukan cinta... cinta tidak seperti ini...aku tidak mencintaimu.. harus berapa kali kukatakan? Aku mencintai Siwon... Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi..." Mohon Kyuhyun lirih. "kau harus mengerti Kibum.. semua tindakanmu.. membuatku takut... Kau menakutiku... Aku tidak sanggup lagi begini.. Aku tidak sanggup lagi kalau kau terus seperti ini"

"Please... Let me go Kibummie..."

Keduanya terdiam. Kibum kembali menstarter mobilnya, melajukannya diatas 120 km per jam. Matanya lurus memandang kedepan.

Kyuhyun menatap nanar jalanan. Dia tahu arah jalan ini. Jalan bypass menuju pelabuhan, dan lebih gilanya lagi... lima kilometer didepan, jalanan ini ditutup karena sedang mengalami perbaikan.

"Kuberikan kau pilihan, Kyu... Kalau kau berkata kau mencintai Siwon.. maka aku akan membunuhnya, entah esok, lusa, atau nanti. Aku pasti akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Kau tahu, aku bisa membunuhnya..

Kalau kau bilang kau mencintaiku, akan kuhentikan mobil ini sekarang dan kita memutar balik, kembali ke Seoul.. Kalau kau bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku...

Tapi, kalau kau diam dan tidak memilih... Maka aku akan terus melajukan mobil ini. Aku tidak peduli kalau kita akan menabrak.. mati sekalipun tak masalah..

Kau.. memilih mana, Cho Kyuhyun?"

.

.

.

 **You know you want me too  
You know you love me  
Don't run away from me**

.

.

"Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku kan Kyu? Kau hanya tidak bisa mengungkapkannya.. Kau hanya tidak bisa mengatakannya...

Aku juga tahu.. kau sangat menginginkanku.. sebesar aku menginginkanmu.. Tenang saja.. aku akan membuat semuanya lebih mudah untuk kita berdua..."

.

.

.

.

Ekor mata Kyuhyun menatap Kibum.

Kibum yang dulu tidak seperti ini... Kibum yang dulu tidak akan bermain dengan nyawa seperti ini...

Keputusannya sudah bulat. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, berdoa...

.

.

 **Cut the crap  
Get a hold of yourself and stop it  
Let go of me now**

.

.

.

Sekali lagi ia menatap Kibum.

Cinta.. cintakah yang membuat Kibum seperti ini? Batin Kyuhyun merana.

Cintakah yang telah menyakiti mereka sesakit ini?

Bullshit.

Harus berhenti. Harus dihentikan.

.

.

"Kibummie..." Panggil Kyuhyun,

"Kim Kibum..." panggil Kyuhyun lagi...

Ketika Kibum menoleh, Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kibum, "Saranghae... but.. your love is hurting me, Bummie..." bisiknya lembut.

.

.

.

 **This ain't right  
This isn't love  
It's just hurts me, don't be like this  
**

**I don't wanna cry no more, more**

.

.

.

Kibum begitu terpana atas tindakan Kyuhyun yang menciumnya, atas inisiatifnya sendiri sampai tidak menyadari bahwa tangan Kyuhyun menyusup ke dekat pinto mobil dan meng-unlock semua pintu mobil, sampai tidak menyadari ketika detik berikutnya tangan Kyuhyun membelai wajahnya dan sekali lagi mendaratkan ciuman di pipinya dengan senyuman manis, dan tidak menyadari ketika dengan gerakan mulus dan perlahan, Kyuhyun melepaskan diri dari Kibum dan membuka pintu mobil, serta menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke aspal dari mobil dengan kecepatan lebih dari 120 km perjam.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat...

.

.

.

Kibum membuai kepala Kyuhyun di pangkuannya dengan lembut.

Wajah cantik yang berkulit bak porcelain itu kini berhiaskan warna merah darah.

Rambut yang biasanya lembut dan wangi berwarna hazelnut gelap itu.. kini berbau anyir, lengket pekat dan menggumpal oleh darah.

Bibir yang biasanya tersenyum, mengerucut, biasanya berwarna pinkish, kini pucat dengan aliran merah yang mengalir sampai ke dagu, terbatuk-batuk.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun. Emosinya bergejolak. Tatapannya seolah sanggup mencekik. "Kenapa.." Ucapnya datar.

Kyuhyun terbatuk-batuk, darah tersembur dari mulutnya. Rasa sakit luar biasa mulai menghilangkan kesadarannya. Dia tahu, nyawanya mungkin juga akan menghilang... Tetapi dia tersenyum.

"Karena kau tidak tahu cara berhenti... Maka aku yang harus menghentikanmu.."

Kibum menggeram.

"Dengan mencelakai dirimu sendiri?" kata-katanya setajam dan sedingin es. Tidak ada maaf.

"Walau dengan mencelakai diriku sendiri..." Kyuhyun menggumam setuju. "Aku tidak mau kau mencelakai orang lain, mencelakai dirimu sendiri.. demi .. 'cinta' mu padaku yang selalu kau banggakan..Obsesimu..." Kyuhyun kembali terbatuk, tubuhnya tersentak, tersengal, menarik nafas yang terenggut darinya.

"Kau... Apa kau sebegitunya mencintai Siwon, sampai kau mengorbankan dirimu seperti ini?" Tangan Kibum mengepal, kuku jarinya menancap di telapak tangannya. Gerahamnya gemeretak, mungkin bahkan rahangnya mengalami sedikit dislokasi karenanya.

Kyuhyun terdiam, menggeleng perlahan. Sakit yang dirasakan tubuhnya berkurang. Tatapannya kian mengabur. Dia tersenyum sedih. "Bukan Kibum.. I don't love him."

"Then.. why.." Cecar Kibum. Dapat dilihat dengan matanya bahwa kesadaran Kyuhyun menipis.

Percuma, mobilnya mungkin rusak setelah tadi ia paksa untuk berhenti dan ia serempetkan ke pembatas jalan.

Mobile phone mereka, entah terlempar kemana.

"I loved you.. I loved you once. But I don't know.. I can't. We can't. Dan kau masih tetap memaksa untuk mencintaiku. Kau harus... melupakanku.. Kibum..."

.

.

.

 **I loved you  
But I don't now  
Erase me from your memory**

.

.

.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa aku harus begitu Kyu?"

Kyuhyun membiarkan airmatanya menetes begitu saja melalui sudut matanya. Tidak dihiraukan lagi apapun disekelilingnya. Bahkan, rasanya ia sudah tak bisa merasakan lagi kaki, pinggang dan perutnya. Hanya sesak yang menghimpit didadanya dan tangannya yang walau lemah dan gemetar hebat masih sanggup ia kendalikan.

"Karena..." Kyuhyun mengambil nafas.."Karena aku adikmu... Kau lupa? Aku Kim Kyuhyun.. Namaku Kim Kyuhyun 10 tahun lalu. Sebelum kita terpisah di panti asuhan, sebelum kita diadopsi keluarga yang berbeda..."

"Karena kau kakakku..."

"Karena darah yang sekarang mengalir keluar dari tubuhku.. Juga merupakan darah yang sama yang mengalir ditubuhmu..." Kyuhyun terisak keras.

.

.

.

Kenyataan yang selama ini tidak pernah mau Kibum terima.

.

.

.

"Bummie... Aku lelah.." Bisik Kyuhyun. Suaranya semakin parau dan lemah.

Kibum hanya diam. Tak bergeming. Tak bergerak seinchipun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

 _Cintalah yang mempertemukan mereka kembali tiga tahun lalu._

 _Lalu kenyataan menampar keduanya. Hingga Kyuhyun memutuskan hubungan dengan Kibum._

 _Dan Kibum yang mulai menggila. Gila karena cinta. Gila karena obsesi akan cinta._

 _Cintalah yang membuat Kibum gila._

 _Cintalah yang membuat Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menghentikan 'cinta' Kibum._

 _Karena cinta Kibum dan cinta Kyuhyun berbeda._

 _Cintalah yang merenggut semuanya dari mereka._

Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Kibum dengan sisa tenaganya, dan mencium bibir dingin itu sekali lagi.

Salam perpisahan...

Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun memejamkan mata... Tangannya terkulai, kepalanya pun terkulai... Usai..

.

.

.

 **I don't wanna cry, no more...**

.

.

.

Kibum hanya menatap Kyuhyun ayng pada akhirnya memejamkan mata. Mungkin tak akan pernah membukanya untuk kedua kali...

Kibum mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun, terseok menggendong tubuh yang tidak bergerak itu, mendekapnya di pelukannya erat. Membiarkan darah merembes meresap ke kemeja putihnya, ke jas hitamnya, hidungnya ia dekatkan ke puncak kepala Kyuhyun, membaui wangi anyir pekat, tak peduli walau kini wajahnya belepotan dengan cairan pekat itu juga. Dengan langkah pasti, ia menuju mobilnya yang berjarak sepuluh meter dari tempat itu.

Meletakkan tubuh Kyuhyun di bangku penumpang. Mencium kening Kyuhyun dengan penuh sayang. Lalu Kibum mendudukkan dirinya kebangku pengemudi. Kedua pintu mobil telah ia tutup.

Malam semakin larut...

Udara dingin semakin membeku...

Diturunkannya kaca jendela. Dengan gerakan elegan, diambilnya sebungkus rokok dari saku kemejanya, dan disulutnya rokok itu. Mengingatkannya akan kenangan saat ia dan Kyuhyun bersama, sebelum mereka mengetahui kalau mereka terikat pertalian darah.

" _berhenti merokok, atau aku menolak menciummu." Ancam Kyuhyun kala itu._

Kibum menghembuskan kepulan asap rokoknya, aroma tembakau memenuhi indera penciumannya, menyamarkan bau bensin juga anyir darah.

Ingatan-ingatan masa kecil itu muncul kembali, seperti rangkaian film rusak di mata Kibum.

" _Janji... kita akan selamanya bersama?" Kyuhyun kecil mengangsurkan kelingkingnya, "Pinky promise?"_

" _Janji..." Ucap Kibum yakin._

" _Aku cinta kamu, Bummie~~~!" Seru Kyuhyun._

 _Telinga Kibum memerah. "Nado saranghae, Jeongmal saranghae... Kyunnie.."_

 _Dan mereka bergandengan tangan..._

Kibum tersenyum... tulus tersenyum... untuk pertama kailnya selama beberapa waktu ini... Menutup matanya, dan menyandarkan punggungnya.

Membiarkan puntung rokok yang masih menyala itu jatuh kebawah, tepat ke genangan bensin yang bocor.

.

.

.

.

" **Ledakan mobil yang terjadi di jalan bypass jam satu dini hari tadi menelan dua korban jiwa.**

 **Kim Kibum, mahasiswa Kyunghee University tingkat dua juga Cho Kyuhyun, mahasiswa dari universitas yang sama. Tidak ada korban lain di kecelakaan tunggal ini. Sampai detik ini polisi masih menyelidiki penyebab kecelakaan dan kebakaran mobil yang menewaskan dua orang tersebut."**

.

.

.


End file.
